elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sky Haven Temple
Sky Haven Temple is a landmark located in the Reach. During the events of the main quest, it serves as the headquarters of the Blades after it is discovered during the quest "Alduin's Wall." The ancient temple is located east of Markarth atop a mountain. It can only be reached by going through Karthspire. The path leading to the temple is full of puzzles and traps that can be solved or disabled only by a Dragonborn. History During the First Era, Sky Haven Temple served as an outpost for the Dragonguard during their conflict with Dragons.Annals of the Dragonguard In 1E 2804, an event called the Winterhold Rebellion took place in protest to the forced conscription that were being imposed on the populace. The following year the city of Winterhold was sacked, this prompted the citizens to lay siege to the Sky Haven Temple. The siege was lifted after the accession of Reman II as Emperor. Emperor Reman II permitted the construction of Alduin's Wall in Sky Haven Temple in 1E 2812. Its purpose was to record the accumulated dragonlore and prophecy that the Akaviri Dragonguard possessed at the time. Given that Alduin's return was inevitable, they believed that this was their gift to those that came after them. Craftsmen from temples across the Empire were called upon to work on the wall and after six years it was completed. Emperor Reman II visited the temple to officially dedicate the Wall. The Blood Seal outside the temple was consecrated in the presence of all the Akaviri Dragonguard of Skyrim. This allowed the temple to be sealed, only ever to be opened by a Dragonborn. As time went by and the Dragonguard fell into obscurity, the temple fell into a state of disrepair. Architectural design Upon arrival the temple is dark and decrepit with only a few bare furnishings. Sections within the temple include a dining area, an armory and sleeping quarters. Alduin's Wall A large mural called Alduin's Wall dominates the central chamber. This wall, built by the ancient Blades, prophesied several key events in Tamriel such as the Dragon War, Battle of Red Mountain, Oblivion Crisis, Great War, Skyrim Civil War and the return of Alduin. The prophecy that is foretold through Alduin's Wall is seen in the Elder Scrolls. The bookshelves next to Alduin's Wall have many unique and interesting volumes on both dragons and the Blades. Courtyard The courtyard can be accessed from within the temple. The courtyard itself is fairly sparse, with several trees and some practice dummies used for training. Notable items * Full set of Blades Armor - inside the chest in the armory. * 6x Blades Swords - in the same room with Blades Armor and Dragonbane. * Dragonbane - A unique Blades sword found on a wooden table in the armory. *''Mace Etiquette'' (One-Handed) - on the table next to Dragonbane. Gallery TESV Sky Haven Temple Interior.png|Interior view Sky Haven Temple Exterior01.jpg|Exterior courtyard SkyHavenTempleABOVE.jpg|Above the temple Sky Haven Temple Interior.jpg|Sky Haven Temple main chamber concept art Sky Haven Temple Exterior 2.jpg|Sky Haven Temple exterior concept art Sky Haven Temple Living Quarters.jpg|Sky Haven Temple living quarters concept art Trivia *On rare occasions, a dragon may attack the courtyard. Esbern, Delphine and any followers recruited into the Blades will help fight it. * The temple never receives any upgrades until the Dragonborn speaks with Paarthurnax. *It has a similar layout to Cloud Ruler Temple, the Blades stronghold in Cyrodiil. *It is impossible to reach the temple courtyard by climbing up the side the mountain before the completion of the quest Alduin's Wall. An invisible barrier surrounds the entire courtyard. *If somehow the Dragonborn gets into the temple early (walking through wall glitch), everything will be considered as an owned idem. Taking anything will be considered theft and will be taken away if caught by guards. Bugs * Even though it is a location in the Reach, once in the courtyard, the map may show that the Dragonborn is somewhere around Ivarstead or Riften. * When fighting a dragon in the courtyard, the dragon may only fly up and down instead of flying horizontally. *If a map marker is placed at the Sky Haven Temple before the quest has been completed, the compass marker will not point to the correct direction. *If someone is attacked or killed here by the Dragonborn, a bounty in the the Rift may occur, despite the temple being located in the Reach. *On a very rare occasion, two Blades may be found dead on the floor. *Under certain circumstances, Sky Haven Temple will be inaccessible. The Temple doors can still be interacted with and they will move as do other doors when they are activated, but no loading screen will appear, and entry to the inner sanctum (containing Esbern, Delphine and Alduin's Wall) will be impossible. This usually occurs after usage of console commands to bypass having to kill Paarthurnax. *It is possible to enter the temple before completing the main questline by using whirlwind sprint on a basket or bucket pushed against the entry head. Appearances * es:Templo de Refugio Celestial nl:Hemel Haven Tempel ru:Храм Небесной гавани Category:Skyrim: The Reach Locations Category:Lore: Locations